


Blotches

by SuperFerret



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Comfort Sex, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFerret/pseuds/SuperFerret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M has a bad day at the office. No one but her notices the collateral damage from the last mission and she wants someone to be held accountable. Thankfully, James Bond is quite good at punishing people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blotches

Six agents dead, the Australian embassy reduced to rubble and the culprit unable to stand trial due to death. Today had been a bad day. The loss of so many of her finest intelligence officers was a blotch on her previously impressive record and M started wondering whether she was getting too old for this now.

Sat alone in her office she placed her head in her hands. She wouldn’t cry but she had every reason to feel despair. Would they let her keep her job? Even if they did, would she still be able to do it? She swiped across her computer screen to see the faces of the people she had lost. It wasn't supposed to be a particularly dangerous mission since all the intel said they had no automatic weapons and that they were more interested in your computer than your gun. Oops. The two double-oh agents she released were the only ones to come back alive. 006 and 007. James always made it back to her.

There was a muffled knock at her door and James peered his head around.

“Moneypenny isn't here. Is it okay if I come in?”

M chewed on a fingernail and waved a hand to admit James into her office.

“Mm,” she mumbled, still with a finger between her teeth. Every photo had ‘DECEASED’ stamped across their faces and it weighed heavily on her mind. She swiped along to the next photo and noticed this woman had been due to leave the service in a couple of weeks so that she might get married and have a life away from this kind of thing. She’d find a desk job, have some kids and never worry again. She wouldn’t be able to worry now but she didn’t have a life either.

“M, look at me,” James said firmly. She had completely ignored him so far. She still wouldn’t look at him.

“I failed,” she still wouldn’t look at him. “I took away their lives and got nothing in return.”

“We dedicate our lives to the service understanding the necessary sacrifices,” he explained. “ You've always known that.”

M stood up and gazed out of the window at the people walking below. They were completely unaware of any threat. The biggest thing they had to worry about was the cost of petrol and complaining to their mobile phone service provider. She hadn't just lost six agents. Civilians were caught in the cross fire and she was responsible for them too.

“I should be sacked,” she stated. 

“Glück is dead and there is no longer a threat to the public. The mission was a success.” He joined her by the window and tried to look into her eyes which would do anything but look at him. She felt claustrophobic anger at his approach and turned away from him.

“Success?” she moved to her computer and flung the screen around towards him. “You call this a success?”

The faces of six deceased agents flashed briefly before the screen went black. A cable had come loose. James went to fix it which forced M to stride past him and avoid his gaze again. James realigned the screen on her desk and plonked himself down in her chair. In the silence he swung from side to side and waited. He swivelled from left to right and back again. Every other twist emitted a squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

M ignored him until he started slowing down through the irritating noise to make it really long and loud. Squeeaak. 

“Stop being such a child and get out of my chair,” she snapped.

James responded by continuing just the same. 

“Here I am having a crisis of conscience and you just sit there attempting to anger me.”

“Attempting?” he smirked. 

He swung faster so the squeak sounded like a ticking clock. It drove M to glare right into his eyes and stare him down. She was trying to warn him. Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak.

“Will you please stop swinging on that infernal chair?!” she shouted. “This is not what I need!”

He stopped swinging. “What do you need?” 

“I should be punished! Someone should recognise that I did a bad thing! I should pay for the lives I lost today!”

James’ eyes lit up. He loved it when she got angry. M had seen that feral glint in his eyes before and it made her calm down. Somehow he knew what buttons to press to get her to admit to her thoughts. She was usually so well guarded and anyone else would have fled at the sight of her angry eyes.

“Someone should notice that a lot of people lost parents and children today in a war they didn’t have to fight,” she murmured. “Someone should be made accountable for that.”

James studied her for a moment. She had nothing left to say. She turned her back on James and folded her arms. People were taking photos of the Thames and enjoying the sights of her city. Every one of them had friends and family who would notice if they suddenly disappeared.

She jumped when her eyes went dark. James had wrapped his tie around her eyes and secured it in place. She didn’t even hear him get up.

“If punishment is what you want then punishment is what you shall receive,” he growled into her ear. This was the voice he used on suspects. It was designed to cause fear and terror, and M knew better than most what this man was capable of.

“Remove your shoes, your stockings and your underwear. Now.”

She stayed completely still as she listened hard. She had no idea whereabouts he was in the room. It was thrilling. She slowly removed what he had asked and stumbled slightly over her shoes. She daren’t move for fear of falling over something. Suddenly her office was much harder to remember. Did she have two chairs or three? Was the decanter set on the bookcase or still on the chest? On any normal day she would be able to answer this instantly but the sudden loss of sight disoriented her.

“You have been a bad girl.” 

She twisted her body towards the sound of his voice. He was by the door. Or by the bookcase. Maybe he was actually sat behind her desk. She waited with heated anticipation to see what James would do next. Suddenly James grabbed her wrists and bound them in front of her in what she suspected was his belt. He pulled it tight and she felt completely at his command. She knew not to talk. He would tell her exactly what to do.

“Naughty girls need to be punished,” he was pressed flush against her back now. “And you have been particularly naughty today.”

She knew what was coming. He pushed her over her desk and lifted her skirt up. She held herself on her elbows and shook her head from side to side to try and hear him better. Smack. She heard that without help. Smack. She felt the sting of a second hit on top of the first. Smack. He was slapping her ass harder with every hit. Smack. She hissed with the burn. Smack. She hated it when he spanked her. He was still. She couldn’t feel him. She imagined the fading red blotch on her cheek. Please don’t let it fade. I’ve been ever so bad, she thought. Smack.

“Yes,” she hissed. 

Smack, smack, smack. He placed one hand across the bottom of her back and slapped again and again and again with the other. Every sting sent tears to her eyes but she delighted in his touch. She deserved to feel the pain. As much as it hurt, she felt herself loving it. She didn’t love being spanked but she loved the release of anxiety that unleashed with every slap. It was retribution.

“Please, again,” she whispered.

“Miss Mansfield,” he rubbed his palm gently over her pretty pink cheek, his voice dripping with confidence, “are you begging me? You aren’t supposed to enjoy this, you know?”

“Please, sir.” She lifted her head so that wherever he was he might see her lips. “Please.”

“No. Get on your knees.”

He helped her up from the desk and pushed her down by her shoulders. She heard a zip and then felt his cock being shoved roughly into her mouth. He grabbed the back of her head and relentlessly pounded into her. She felt his shirt at the base of his cock and realised he hadn’t bothered to remove his underwear, just to work around it. M choked every time his fat cock hit the back of her throat but he kept going anyway. She moaned noises as he did it, unable to take a breath for very long. Her noises became more frequent. She didn’t sound comfortable and James withdrew.

She was knelt on the floor with a tie across her eyes and her tied-up hands were desperately rubbing her pussy. Her tongue was extended as far as it would go as she tried to find his cock again and suck him. She was taking deep breaths now her throat was free but her moans continued as she rubbed herself. The head of MI6, famed for not giving in to any man, was on her knees for a subordinate. She was a symbol for feminism and yet secretly she loved being controlled by a man in every humiliating way possible.

She heard James laugh as he stuffed himself back inside her. He was harder than before and she could sense he was close. He forced himself as deep into her throat as he could go and groaned when M made any kind of sound. She got louder which sent shivers up James’ cock. He couldn’t hold back any longer.

He almost shouted with ecstasy as he pulled out and came all over her face. Her tongue was still trying to lick his tip and she swallowed down anything that got there. Her eyes had been protected by the tie but her mouth and chin were dripping and she lapped up anything her tongue could find.

M heard the door to her office open followed by two short gasps.

“Tanner. Moneypenny,” James greeted them jovially. M could imagine his pleasant smile that made it appear as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. It’s not like her secretary and chief of staff had just seen her tied up, on her knees, half of her clothes on the floor of her office, hands on her pussy, and with spunk dripping down her face which belonged to a fully clad agent who was now talking to them like they’d just met at a summer BBQ. “Some privacy, please. Thank you.”

She heard the door close again and was frozen to the spot, embarrassment draining through her. Her hands were lifted up by the belt which was then unbuckled. She heard another zip. James leaned down, kissed her on the cheek and M couldn’t help but smile.

“Consider yourself punished.”

Then, without moving, she heard her office door open and close.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by many a Tumblr post from lots of 00M shippers and Denchers. I just couldn't resist!


End file.
